listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Pixar film references
Beginning with Red's Dream and its references to previous Pixar short films, Pixar has included references in its films to other works produced by the studio. These have included cameo appearances, references to characters, objects, and titles of works. Additionally, such easter eggs or in-jokes can refer to Pixar staff, associates, or places or events from the company's past. Lastly, some items, such as A113, Pizza Planet or actor John Ratzenberger have appeared in the majority of Pixar films, establishing a set of traditions that subsequent Pixar films try to include. The following is a list of all documented self-referential nods contained within Pixar films and shorts that the various filmmakers have incorporated into their movies. Traditions Pizza Planet Pizza Planet is a fictional pizza restaurant that appears in Toy Story. In the film, it is a large, sci-fi-themed restaurant with arcade games including the entrance robot guards. The company runs a fleet of derelict Toyota Hilux pickup trucks (As evidenced by the inscription on the tailgate; it is a Toyota inscription with the "TO" and "TA" worn off so it just says "YO"), as seen in Toy Story, Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3 (though in Toy Story 2, the truck model is called a "Gyoza"). There is a Pizza Planet reference in every Pixar feature film to date except for the film The Incredibles. Lee Unkrich has said that there is no Pizza Planet truck anywhere in The Incredibles *In A Bug's Life, the truck appears in the scene where one insect warns another not to touch the motor home's bug zapper. A Pizza Planet cup also appears in the Bug City. *In Monsters, Inc., when the redneck mother is beating Randall with a shovel, the truck is on the far left side of the screen. This is the same motor home that appears in A Bug's Life. *In Finding Nemo, while Gill is explaining his plan to escape from the dentist office, a yellow Pizza Planet truck drives by. *In Cars, there is a Pizza Planet truck at the stadium for the final race. In fact, in this movie the Pizza Planet truck has eyes and a mouth and its name is Todd. They have also released a diecast car of it. *In Ratatouille, the Pizza Planet truck is briefly seen crossing the bridge over the Seine when Skinner is chasing Remy. *In WALL-E, EVE scans the engine of a Pizza Planet truck for plant life shortly after her arrival on Earth, and shuts the hood afterwards. *In Up the Pizza Planet truck is seen on the street as Carl's house floats by, although the truck has more of a delivery van appearance then the actual truck in other films. When Carl takes Russell and Dug for ice cream, the Pizza Planet truck can be seen parked. *In Toy Story 3 The Pizza Planet truck is the truck that Lots-o-Huggin Bear, Big Baby, and Chuckles ride on to find Sunnyside Daycare, after finding that Lotso had been replaced by another Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear. Pizza Planet is also seen as a calendar sponsor. Pizza Planet restaurants at Walt Disney World's Disney's Hollywood Studios and Disneyland Paris are named after the site in the film and are designed to resemble it. Luxo Ball A yellow ball with a blue stripe and a red star, which was first shown in the short Luxo, Jr., has been shown in several Pixar feature films and shorts, most prominently in the ''Toy Story'' franchise. * In Toy Story, a Luxo Ball rolls down the hallway of Andy's house as Sarge helps an "injured" soldier to an indoor plant. * One of Andy's friends bounces the Luxo Ball up the stairs to Andy's room. * When Buzz Lightyear demonstrates how he "flies" in Toy Story, he bounces off a Luxo Ball. * In Toy Story 2, one Luxo Ball appears in a TV commercial for Al's Toy Barn. * Several Luxo Balls can be seen when the toys enter Al's Toy Barn in Toy Story 2: when entering the store, one can be easily seen to the left; when leaving, a whole container of Luxo Balls can be seen to the left. * A Luxo Ball is present in the Toy Story 3 teaser: Bullseye is rolling around on it and appearing as the "o" in the Toy Story logo. * A Luxo Ball appears in a trailer for Toy Story and Toy Story 2 double feature in Disney Digital 3-D. * In Boo's room in Monsters, Inc. When Boo returns to her room, she gives Sulley the ball. * In the Incredibles short film Jack-Jack Attack. * Falling out of Presto's sleeve in Presto. * On the floor of a neighbor child's room in Up. * On one of Russel's merit badges in Up. * The ball's design pattern appeared on the floor of the circus ring in Red's Dream. * At the end of Toy Story 3 the Luxo Ball can be seen getting played around with at Sunnyside Daycare in the Sandbox. The pattern on the Luxo ball can also be seen on the wall outside Sunnyside Daycare. A113 A113 is an Easter egg that has been inserted into several animated television shows and feature films as a homage to a classroom at CalArts, the alma mater of Pixar/Disney executive John Lasseter and director Brad Bird, among others. Bird was the first to use the A113 Easter egg, on a car license plate in an animated segment entitled Family Dog in a 1987 episode of the television series Amazing Stories. Though not unique to Pixar, A113 has appeared in every Pixar feature film to date except Monsters, Inc.. * Toy Story trilogy - License plate number on Andy's mom's minivan. * A Bug's Life - Code on cereal box as Flik enters the bug city. * Toy Story 2 - Airport announcement for "LassetAir Flight A113" (also a reference to director John Lasseter). * Finding Nemo - Model code on camera used by scuba diver. * The Incredibles - Room number in Syndrome's lair (not seen, only mentioned by Mirage). Also, the prison level where Mr. Incredible is held is "Level A1" in Cell #13: A1 & 13. * Cars - The number of the freight train that almost crashes into Lightning McQueen while he is first on his way to Radiator Springs. It is also Mater's license plate in the related short film, Mater and the Ghost Light. * Ratatouille - Git, the lab rat, has a tag on his left ear that reads "A113". * WALL-E - A113 is the code for the directive given to the Axiom s autopilot to never return to Earth. * Up - A113 is the number of the court room. * Toy Story 3 - A113 is the license plate number on (now) Andy's CUV. John Ratzenberger Every Pixar feature film thus far features a character voiced by John Ratzenberger, John Lasseter has called him "Pixar's good luck charm" since he has played a role in each Pixar feature. * Toy Story, Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3 - Hamm * A Bug's Life - P.T. Flea * Monsters, Inc. - Abominable Snowman * Finding Nemo - School of Fish * The Incredibles - The Underminer * Cars - Mack * ''Ratatouille - Mustafa the waiter * WALL-E - John * Up - Tom the foreman Companies Buy n Large (BnL) Buy n Large is a fictional company that first appeared in WALL-E that controlled all economic and government services on Earth. *''WALL-E'' **Buy n Large logos are seen throughout the movie and the company president appears in a message to the captain of the Axiom. *''Up'' **BnL logos are seen on the construction equipment surrounding Carl's house. *''Tokyo Mater'' **A jumbotron in Tokyo advertises a "lugnut in a cup". *''Toy Story 3'' ** Buzz Lightyear's batteries are "BnL Alkaline". Dinoco Dinoco is a fictional oil company that first appeared in Toy Story as a small gas station and later had a bigger role in Cars, and made a small cameo in WALL-E. The company's logo is a dinosaur, but with an Apatosaurus in Toy Story and a Tyrannosaurus in Cars (a reference to Sinclair Oil, which uses a very similar dinosaur logo). *''Toy Story'' **Andy's Mom goes to the gas station to fuel and it's where Woody and Buzz fight and were left behind. *''Cars'' **The company's signature color is a pale blue shade referred to as "Dinoco blue" that was originally created for Richard Petty's racecar. Dinoco is a sponsor of the Piston Cup, and is the main sponsor of The King, a veteran racer on the verge of retirement. The Dinoco brand has also been featured in much Cars-related merchandise. *''WALL-E'' *The Dinoco name and logo appear on a lighter. Movies ''Toy Story'' trilogy These Pixar films contain the following references to Toy Story, Toy Story 2, or Toy Story 3: *''A Bug's Life'' **In one of the bloopers that play during the end credits, Flik, as he is about to take flight, quotes Buzz Lightyear's catchphrase "To Infinity and Beyond". **One of the additional bloopers features Woody as a crewman, running the clapperboard. *''Monsters, Inc.'' **Andy's cloud wallpaper is shown while Randall is practicing his scares. **When Boo returns home at the end, a Jessie doll is seen on her table. She then hands Sulley the doll. **During a blooper, while Mike and Sulley are walking to work, they wait at a crosswalk next to a giant monster's leg. The camera zooms out to reveal the leg as belonging to Rex the dinosaur. **A larger version of a clown toy from Andy's Room appears at the laugh floor at the end near the scream canisters. **Fungus gives Randall a copy of the Monstropolis Horn, which features an article by Al Whiggin. Al's full name from Toy Story 2 is Al McWhiggin. *''Finding Nemo'' **When Nemo is frantically looking for a way to escape the fish tank in the dentist's office, a Buzz Lightyear action figure can be seen lying next to the toy box in the waiting room. **During the sequence showing Gill's escape plan, a Pizza planet truck can be seen driving down the street. *''Cars'' ** The tires of all the Piston Cup racers (including Lightning McQueen) are Lightyear Buzzard tires, a reference to Buzz Lightyear and Goodyear Eagle tires. ** The drive-in movie shows Toy Car Story, featuring stylized car versions of Toy Story characters Woody, Buzz, and Hamm. *''WALL-E'' **Rex is seen in Wall-E's house. ** Barbie's car and a Buzz Lightyear lunchbox are seen. ** Hamm can be seen in Wall-E's house when EVE visits. ** The orange caution cones from Toy Story 2 can be seen in garbage piles and Wall-E's room. *''Up'' **The grape soda brand for the bottle cap that Ellie gives to Carl is the same as seen in the Buzz Lightyear commercial in Toy Story. **Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear (from Toy Story 3) can be seen as the balloons pass a child's room. ''A Bug's Life'' These Pixar films and shorts contain the following references to A Bug's Life: *''Toy Story 2'' **The opening video game sequence takes place in a space-themed, differently-colored version of Ant Island. **The calendar in Andy's room shows a still image of ants carrying food and walking across a blade of grass. **Characters are seen as toys after the "NEW" banner at Al's Toy Barn is seen. **The tree on top of the hill during the "When She Loved Me" sequence is the same tree that tops Ant Island. **Heimlich can be seen during the movie as a small caterpillar climbing the branches before Buzz cuts through. **Heimlich can be clearly seen close up with Flik on the same branch during the outtakes, expressing their excitement of making the film A Bug's Life 2 before Heimlich explains that the movie they are in is a sequel, but not for A Bug's Life. **When Mrs. Potato Head is waiting for her earring, she's reading a storybook of A Bug's Life. **The main theme from A Bug's Life can be heard in an elevator music rendition in the elevator where Al is going down to head to Japan. *''Monsters, Inc.'' **The place Randall gets banished to is the old trailer with the deadly bug light. *''Cars'' **The drive-in movie shows A Bug's Life, featuring stylized car versions of characters Flik, the circus bugs and P.T. Flea. *''Your Friend, The Rat'' **P.T. Flea appears when the rats are talking about fleas causing the Black Death. *''WALL-E'' **The bug-zapper is seen. *''Toy Story 3'' **An ant toy is seen during the breakout. **When Woody climbs into the ceiling at Sunnyside, letters spelling ATTA, the name of the Princess are seen. **Twitch's feet are similar in appearance to Hopper's feet. **A toy version of Flik can be seen jumping away as the line of children are about to come back in from recess. ''Monsters, Inc. These Pixar films contain the following references to ''Monsters, Inc.: *''Finding Nemo'' **The fish mobile found in the dentist's office is the same one featured in Boo's room. **Mike can be seen swimming in scuba gear at the end credits. *''Cars'' **The drive-in movie shows Monster Trucks, Inc, featuring stylized car versions of characters Sulley, Mike, and the Abominable Snowman. *''Tokyo Mater'' **Mike and Sulley cars are seen while Mater slides out of a Japanese restaurant. *''WALL-E'' **One of the many garbage cubes in the movie is the garbage cube Sulley had thought Boo was in. Also, a Mike Wazowski antenna ball is seen. *''Toy Story 3'' ** A girl in the Butterfly Room at Sunnyside looks like a slightly older Boo. ** Toy versions of Boo and Mike Wazowski are seen in Sunnyside Daycare. ** When Lotso notices the emergency stop switch while being carried away by the conveyor belt, the music playing in the background is very similar to the music that is played in Monsters, Inc. when Sully thinks Boo is being fed through the trash compactor. ''Finding Nemo'' These Pixar films and shorts contain the following references to Finding Nemo: *''Monsters, Inc.'' **Before Mike says "And he is....outta here!" as they're throwing Randall through the door, Nemo can be seen hanging on the wall. **Boo gives Sulley a Nemo toy before he leaves her room. **On the wall behind the sushi chef at Harryhausen's, there is a clown fish. *''WALL-E'' ** Crush appears as a mosaic. *''Boundin' **The arm that grabs the lamb belongs to the dentist.''Boundin' commentary by Bud Luckey. **The fish are based on Gurgle. *''Toy Story 3'' **Mr. Ray is on a shelf at the daycare. **One of the dolphins is on a shelf at the daycare. **A Nemo sticker is seen on Andy's toy dresser. **Images of Nemo and Dory are seen on the wall at Sunnyside Daycare when Buzz escapes the Caterpillar room. ''The Incredibles'' These Pixar films contain the following references to The Incredibles: *''Finding Nemo'' **A young boy in the dentist's office is reading a Mr. Incredible comic book. *''Ratatouille'' ** Bomb Voyage appears as a mime. ** Linguini's boxers have The Incredibles logo on them. *''WALL-E'' **A Frozone bobblehead is seen in WALL-E's truck. In some BnL advertisements, including those in the special edition DVD, there is a family who resembles the Parr family. *''Toy Story 3'' **A poster of the Omnidroid is seen on the wall in Andy's room. ''Cars'' franchise These films and shorts contain references to Cars or Cars 2: *''Toy Story 2'' ** Al's car looks similar to design as Flo's *''Finding Nemo'' **Luigi can be seen driving across the street. *''The Incredibles'' **When the Incredibles and Frozone fight against the Omnidroid, a Hudson Hornet can be seen parked in the background. *''WALL-E'' ** A Lightning McQueen toy is seen. ** A Leak Less bottle is seen. *''Boundin' **Stanley makes a cameo appearance. *Up'' **The airplane that was used to skywrite Piston cup in the final race is the same one Beta, Gamma and an unknown dog used to attack Russell *''Toy Story 3'' **In the Western action sequence at the beginning of Toy Story 3, the runaway train has the engine number 95, a reference to Lightning McQueen and the year the original Toy Story came out. **A Lightning McQueen-styled wooden car appears in the Daycare. **"ReVolting" batteries are seen on a table where some of the toys are playing cards. (ReVolting was the sponsor for Car #84.) **When Buzz shakes hands with Sparks, a tractor toy similar to the "cows" rolls past them. **The calendar in Andy's room which used to show an image from A Bug's Life now has a picture of a non-anthropomorphic Snot Rod (character) from Cars. Both calendars, years apart, are turned to the month of August. **A new character in Cars 2 named Finn McMissile was seen at D23 as a "James Bond-style Aston Martin". He is seen on a poster in Andy's room. **A firetruck that resembles Red is seen at Sunnyside Daycare. **A child at Sunnyside Daycare wears a shirt with a 95 emblazoned with a lightning bolt, a reference to Lightning McQueen. ''Ratatouille'' These films contain references to the film Ratatouille: *''WALL-E'' ** Skinner's scooter can be seen in the junkyard. ** The mechanical mice on the Axiom are classified REM-E. ''WALL-E'' These films contain references to the film WALL-E: *''Your Friend, The Rat'' **WALL-E can be seen driving a bus-like ship on a future human-colonized Mars. ''Up'' These films contain references to the film Up: *Ratatouille'' **As Remy runs through Paris, a shadow of Dug is cast against a wall. *''Toy Story 3'' **One of the papers (which happens to be a postcard) on top of Andy's dresser says "Carl and Ellie Fredricksen" on it. ''Newt'' These films or shorts contain references to the shelved film Newt. *''Toy Story 3'' **The "Newt Crossing" sign is seen on Andy's door. Shorts ''The Adventures of André and Wally B. These films contain references to ''The Adventures of André and Wally B.: *''Red's Dream'' **André from The Adventures of André and Wally B. is on a clock. *''Toy Story'' **A book with the same title as this short is visible on Andy's bookshelf. *''WALL-E'' **Wally B. is seen. *''Toy Story 3'' **Wally B. is seen on Bonnie's backpack. ''Red's Dream'' These films contain references to Red's Dream. *''Toy Story'' **The title of this short film is seen on a book in Toy Story. *''Toy Story 2'' **Scenes of this short film can be seen on Andy's TV as Hamm flips through the channels *''WALL-E'' **The unicycle is visible at the left of the screen as WALL-E falls from the ceiling. ''Luxo, Jr. These films contain references to ''Luxo, Jr.: *''Red's Dream'' **The older lamp from Luxo, Jr. can be seen. *''Tin Toy'' **A picture from Luxo, Jr. can be seen on the wall. *''Toy Story'' **On Andy's desk is the older lamp, although painted red instead of gray. It's also seen in Toy Story 2 and a trailer for Toy Story 3 *''Toy Story 2'' **As Buzz is flying back to Earth, Luxo, Jr appears as a constellation. **As Hamm is channel surfing scenes from this film appear. *''WALL-E'' **When WALL-E builds a statue of EVE from garbage, one of her arms is the older lamp. *''Toy Story 3'' ** When Woody is escaping from Sunnyside, he uses a motion sensor floodlight to get onto the roof. As he climbs on top of the light, it makes Luxo's distinctive squeak. ''Tin Toy'' These films contain references to Tin Toy: *''Toy Story'' **A book named after the short is on Andy's bookshelf: the author is Lasseter. *''Lifted'' **Tinny can be seen underneath the bed of the farmer. *''Toy Story 2'' **As Hamm is flipping through the stations on Andy's TV in a quick way, Billy can be seen several times briefly on one of the channels. *''Toy Story 3'' **The same toys are cowering beneath a counter as Rex approaches the door. ''Knick Knack'' These films contain references to Knick Knack: *''Toy Story'' **''Knick Knack'' is the title of a book on Andy's bookshelf. *''Toy Story 2'' **Scenes from this short film appear as Hamm is quickly flipping through the channels on Andy's TV. *''WALL-E'' **The snowglobe is seen. *''Up'' **When Carl is at the Travel Agency, the brochure on the desk features a picture of "Sunny Miami," the girl in the bikini. ''For the Birds'' The following Pixar films reference For the Birds: *''Cars'' **The birds are seen sitting on a powerline during the musical segment as Mack and Lightning drive across the country. They chirp as the camera pans by them. ''Geri's Game'' These Pixar films contain the following references to Geri's Game: *''Toy Story 2'' **Al hires Geri to restore Woody (credited as 'Geri the Cleaner'). **In the middle drawer of Geri's tool box, his chess pieces are seen. ''Boundin' These Pixar films contain the following references to ''Boundin': *''Cars'' **During the opening race, just before a fan trailer whistles, a picture of the Jackalope is seen at the back of a van.. **At the menu screen of the DVD, a Dinoco 500 symbol pops up for a short period of time. Highlighting and selecting the symbol will reveal Lightning and Mater watching a part of Boundin' at the drive-in theater and later "boundin'" around to the film themselves. The Pixar Logo *Tin Toy **The original Pixar logo (an indented circle on an indented box above the word Pixar) can be seen on a bag lying on the ground in "Tin Toy". References ca:Pixar cs:Pixar da:Pixar de:Pixar Animation Studios#Versteckte Anspielungen el:Pixar Animation Studios es:Pixar#Cameos en las peliculas fr:Pixar Animation Studios#Thèmes et éléments récurrents Film references Pixar